


Relaxation

by xanithofdragons



Series: Salvaged from my hard drive [3]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Fujigaya visits Yokoo's apartment, and Yokoo fusses over him





	Relaxation

Back to the kitchenette, back to him. Over to the window, back to him. “I told you, it’s just me, you don’t need to fuss so much.”

“I’m not fussing that much,” Yokoo replied almost automatically to Fujigaya, and went off somewhere else. After Yokoo had taken two more trips around the apartment, Fujigaya gave up. As Yokoo walked away from him again, Fujigaya stood up, grabbed him from behind, and pulled him onto a chair.

“Stop fussing around your apartment and sit down with me,” Fujigaya complained.

“Sorry. You said you wanted to come over here to relax since you were tired, so I thought I’d take care of you. But I just ended up tiring you out more, huh?” Yokoo leaned back against Fujigaya.

Fujigaya loosened his hold as he felt Yokoo relax in his arms. Laughing softly in his ear, Fujigaya said, “Because having you here next to me like this is the most relaxing.”


End file.
